Ed, Edd n Eddy's Brand New Show!
is a fanmade series. Plot The plot is very similar to many incarnations, except the cast of characters is larger. Characters *'The Eds' *'The Kids' *'The Kankers' *'Molly' *'Sandy' *'James' *'Liz' *'Jenny' *'Kyle' *'Emily' *'Tommy'- He is enthusiastic, but likely to jump to conclusions. In one episode, when he made a bet with Molly, he couldn't stand to lose so he wanted a "do-over". *'Ro-Berta' - Edd's robot assistant. One offs *'The Teen Trio' **'Irene'- A girl whose clothing is slightly goth stlyed. She and Edd fell in love with each other briefly when she thought he was older. **'Ron' - A tall boy with brown hair. He appears to be the only male in the group. His name is only shown in the credits. **'Beth' - A girl with blue hair and a deep tan. Her name is only shown in the credits. (Characters only appearing in "Teen Ed") *'Alana' (Characters only appearing in "Ro-Berta") *'Susanne' - One of the ghost hunting team members, she is a bit reluctant, because she fears ghosts, but their leader Gary tells her that she can face her fears, overcome them and catch those ghosts, which is why they let her have a chance to join the team. *'Gary' - The leader of the ghost-hunting team. (Characters only appearing in "Who ya Gonna Ed?") *'Shari' - A dark-skinned girl who wears glasses. Only seen in the episode "Sneaking Out". Episodes # Don't Ed Me Over/Ro-berta - Mary gives Edd a makeover/Edd builds a robot assistant. Scam: TBA # The Man with Two Eds/Don't be an Ediot - TBA/The Eds try making their own music videos. Scam: Music Videos (Don't be an Ediot). #Eddy's Nightmare/Construction Site Haste - TBA. Scam: TBA #The Ed Couple/Seasons in the Ed - TBA. Scam:TBA # Teen Ed/Walk Around the Ed - Double D falls in love with a teenage girl who is 3 years older than him/TBA. Scam: Ed's Hip-Hop Dance Class (Teen Ed). #Lights, Camera, Ed/Ed Time For You The Eds try to make a movie and try to get the cul-de-sac kids involved/TBA. Scam: Movie Studio (Lights, Camera, Ed). # A Friend in Ed - The Kankers kidnap Sandy. Scam: None # Eds on Ice / There's No Places Like Ed It's Summer and Eddy must find a way to fix the weather to keep cooler/Eddy and Double D must stop Ed before he runs away from home. Scam: Weather-Ed-Machine (Double D's Inventor) #Who ya Gonna Ed?/The Strange New Kids Evil Tim and his ghostly brothers haunt the Cul-De-Sac/Two new perfect kids visit the Cul-De-Sac, but it turns out they want all the glory and try to take over the city. #Ro-berta Returns/Ed, Edd n Edwin #Living Of The Sun-Ed/Magic Ed The Eds search for light in the cul-de-sac, Nazz and Emily have a sleepover and dream of a fairytale-like scenario. This show is now free-for-all. Feel free to write your own episodes (as well as fill in the plot for the episodes with the description "TBA". Trivia *Edna makes a few appearances in the show. External links The inspiration for "There's No Places Like Ed" Succeeded by Ed, Edd n Eddy (anime style) Category:Series Category:Free-for-all Category:Show Episodes